The present disclosure relates to detecting a relative position of a secondary gear. In particular, the present disclosure relates to determining the relative position of a secondary gear based on a detected relative position of a primary gear.
The position of a gear may be determined by affixing a phonic wheel to the gear. The phonic wheel includes teeth which are detected by a sensor, and the position of the phonic wheel is detected by detecting the teeth of the phonic wheel. Example sensors include magnetic speed pickup sensors, optic sensors, hall-effect sensors, and eddy-current sensors. However, when one or more gears are rotatably connected to the primary gear, it may be unfeasible to provide a phonic wheel or other sensor to detect a position of the secondary gear or gears.